Las doce campanadas del destino
by Midori-Suuney
Summary: una profecia... una ciudad desconocida... historias del pasado... y doce deceos sin cumplir... que pasara al tocar las doce? averiguenlo! SakuYShao KuroyFye
1. Año nuevo? eso que es

**LAS DOCE CAMPANADAS DEL DESTINO**

**Capitulo 1: fiesta de año nuevo y búsqueda de regalos…**

Luego de salir del mundo de hyule, en el cual habían encontrado dos plumas, nuestros amigos llegan a un nuevo mundo, muy parecido al nuestro y al llegar se dan cuenta de que toda la gente esta muy emocionada y al parecer preparándose para una gran fiesta…

¡mokona quiere participar también!!!! puuu – dijo mokona saltando sobre la cabeza de kurogane…

¡maldita bola de arroz, bájate de encima!!! – kurogane intenta coger a mokona, pero este salta inmediatamente al brazo de fye…

además, mokona, ni siquiera sabemos fiesta de que es…pero de seguro participaremos, verdad kuro-rin?

¡te dije que no me llamaras así!!!

kuro-rin kuro-rin!!!! ¡kuro-rin participara también!!! – dijo mokona saltando mientras kurogane lo perseguía y fye observaba todo…

Mientras tanto un poco mas adelante, ajenos a las discusiones entre kurogane y fye, estaban nuestros dos protagonistas avanzando lentamente, cada uno sumiso en sus pensamientos, hasta que se oyó un susurro de la princesa…

syaoran-kun - dijo la ojiverde un poco apenada

¿si sakura hime, que sucede? - pregunta preocupado el ambarino

me da un poco de pena haber dejado el mundo anterior…

por que hime?? – pregunta syaoran pero a la vez ya conociendo la respuesta

por que no pudimos celebrar esa fiesta llamada navidad…- dijo la ojiverde recordando, (ya que en el mundo anterior era 23 de diciembre y no pudieron celebrar la navidad ya que se fueron antes… y en este mundo parece que la navidad se había celebrado o no la celebraban nunca)

si, pero por que se deprime tanto hime?, que yo recuerde en nuestro mundo no se celebraba esa fiesta…

es que…- sakura se sonroja notoriamente- yo había comprado regalos para todos y en especial uno para syaoran-kun…-dice mirándolo a los ojos

Syaoran se sonroja ante el comentario de la princesa, ya que no esperaba ese detalle de ella y a decir verdad el también le había comprado un regalo, solo que al no celebrar la fiesta llamada navidad, no se lo había entregado… lo cual era toda una lastima, ya que nuestro joven guerrero había comprado algo verdaderamente lindo y ahora estaba pensando como podría darle el regalo... ¿que excusa podría usar?

no debió preocuparse, hime… - dijo syaoran…

sakura-chan es muy gentil, yo también compre regalos – dijo fye interrumpiendo a los tórtolos y riendo ante el asombro de la cara de syaoran

¿fye-san usted también??? – pregunto el ambarino

si, creo que todos hemos comprado regalos, excepto kuro-wan wan, que no se si le gustaran…- dijo fye riéndose y señalando a kurogane

como es eso de kuro-wan wan?- grito el samurai mientras perseguía al joven mago… - además yo no necesito regalos- bufó

eso es porque kuro-puuu no compro ninguno – dijo mokona…

Así fueron discutiendo hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad, y veían como las personas iban de aquí para aya comprando comida, ropa, accesorios, pero lo curioso era que la mayoría de las cosas eran de color amarillo o rojo, y al mirar en las tiendas, estas solo vendían productos de dichos colores, lo cual llamaba la atención de nuestros amigos…

Mas tarde luego de encontrar un lugar donde hospedarse, nuestro ambarino pregunta al dueño a que se debe este ambiente de fiesta…

no es nada de que asombrarse, así es cada año, nos preparamos para la llegada del año nuevo- dijo el señor mirando al grupo…

fiesta de año nuevo?- dijo syaoran – nunca había oído de eso antes

quizás de donde vienen no se celebre, pero llegan justo a tiempo para las celebraciones… - se limito a decir sonriendo el señor

esto… señor, una pregunta – dijo la ojiverde asombrando a todos, ya que nunca hablaba mucho…

¿si, señorita??

aquí ya se celebro la navidad??

por supuesto… ¿acaso no saben en que fecha estamos…?- dijo el anfitrión mirando bien curioso al grupo de extranjeros...

ahh… esto...- dijo syaoran

es que de donde venimos, tenemos diferente huso horario- dijo fye, salvando la situación

al final, ¿nos va a decir que día es hoy?- dijo kurogane, ya harto de tanta conversación…

si, claro, hoy día es 29 de diciembre… quedan dos días antes de la llegada del año nuevo… bueno querrán acomodarse, así que los dejo…

después de que se fuera el dueño, fye empezó a leer los libros del estante mas cercano…y luego encontró que esa fiesta se celebra para la llegada de un nuevo año, que esperan siempre que sea mejor que el anterior, y que la gente usa prendas de color amarillo para la buena suerte y rojas en casos amorosos… además de que se acostumbra pedir deseos y se dice que como te encuentres al final del año, así empezaras el año siguiente…luego de leer todo esto, el joven mago lo comenta a los demás…

así que por eso toda la gente esta tan emocionada – dijo syaoran

si, también oí que uno puede dar regalos de año nuevo a quienes mas quiere…en especial si uno no pudo celebrar la navidad- comento el joven mago, diciendo lo ultimo en el oído del ambarino…- es una buena idea, ne? syaoran-kun..

ha…hai! – dijo el ambarino mirando a la ojiverde que estaba sentada en la ventana...

regalos… bah!! – dijo kurogane mientras salía del cuarto – yo voy a explorar a ver si encuentro algo que valga la pena…

bueno, en ese caso yo también saldré, tengo que comprar algunas cosas para hacer nuestra fiesta de año nuevo…- dijo fye…

fye-san iré contigo… - dijo el ambarino – sakura hime... ¿estará bien aquí sola???

no te preocupes syaoran-kun, yo saldré también un rato… me acompañas, mokona??? – dijo la princesa mientras bajaba de la ventana…

sii!!!! puuu… no se preocupen yo iré con sakura…- dijo mokona feliz, saltando en toda la habitación…

Luego de dejar la habitación vacía, nuestros amigos toman diferentes rumbos y se van dispersando entre la multitud de la ciudad de shappire…cada uno de nuestros amigos tenia pensado comprar algo, ya sea regalos o comida… o al menos, eso pensamos…

Primero encontramos a syaoran y fye caminando en búsqueda del supermercado mas cercano….mientras conversaban animadamente…

y syaoran-kun, lo que estas buscando es un regalo para sakura-chan...ne??- pregunto fye riéndose al ver sonrojarse al ambarino

hai, pero aun no se que comprarle…

syaoran-kun es muy noble hyuuuu, pero que tiene de malo el regalo que ya le compraste a sakura-chan?- dice el joven mago

es que lo veo un poco impersonal

ahh, y lo que quiere syaoran-kun es algo bien lindo para que sakura-chan lo recuerde por siempre, ne???- dijo el rubio mirando picadamente a syaoran

ehhh?? yo…. no… esto…solo quiero algo bien lindo para ella – dijo el ambarino sonrojado a mas no poder…

si, syaoran-kun… lo que tu digas…

¡mira ahí esta el supermercado!- dijo syaoran señalando el edificio a la vez que cambiaba de tema…y se iban a hacer las compras correspondientes…

En el lado oeste de shappire se encontraba un samurai en una tienda de artículos japoneses… (¿Donde mas podría estar? n.nU) pero al parecer no estaba del todo animado…

¿que??? ¿50 dólares por esto??? – dijo kurogane, sosteniendo una katana, mientras apuntaba al vendedor con ella…

señor… tenga cuidado con eso, por favor – dijo el hombre temblando al ver a kurogane….- así es su precio señor…

mmm… es una buena katana…-dijo kurogane, al tiempo que ensayaba algunos movimientos con ella

una de las mejores de la ciudad de shappire, señor...

¡pero aun así es muy cara!!! no la quiero – dijo kurogane tirándola sobre el vendedor a la vez que lo noqueaba, y sin darse cuenta de eso, salía de la tienda

X.X….

Luego de que kurogane saliera de la tienda, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había oído la conversación y estaba dispuesto a darle una sorpresa al samurai, por lo siguiente se ve una silueta caminando hacia la tienda, y al entrar suena la campanilla

eto… buenas tardes – dijo el vendedor tímidamente, ya que pensaba que el samurai había regresado...

buenas tardes, cuanto cuesta aquella katana???

50 dólares, esta en oferta, ya que normalmente su precio es el triple...- dijo el vendedor mientras se tocaba el chinchon que habia aparecido en su cabeza…

mmm, ¿la puede entregar a domicilio??

si, claro, solo dígame donde y nosotros la entregamos…

de acuerdo – le pago al vendedor y le dio la dirección de una casa de hospedaje…

para cuando desea que lo entreguemos

para el 31, un poco antes de la medianoche

de acuerdo

después se ve a la silueta dirigirse a hacer unas cuantas compras mas y luego ir a la casa de hospedaje…y antes de entrar se encuentra con los demás y al entrar en la habitación encuentran a kurogane…todos hablaban de las compras que habían hecho… o mas bien sobre solo algunas cosas que habían comprado, ya que se podía ver que en cada esquina había bolsas bien escondidas… de seguro regalos que serian para la fiesta de año nuevo…a excepción de kurogane, que como fue el primero en llegar no se sabe si hizo compras y las escondió o si simplemente no compro nada..

al llegar la noche, nuestros amigos deciden irse a dormir... no sin antes cenar, por supuesto…afuera una hermosa luna llena alumbraba la ciudad de shappire…

Mientras tanto en el lado este de la ciudad una adivina estaba dormida sobre la mesa… en su mano una carta que presagiaba un futuro cercano…y al mismo tiempo se oían las campanadas de la media noche… una tras una…indicando que vendría ya un nuevo día…

Lo que nadie en la ciudad sabía, es que algo increíble pasaría muy pronto…algo que en toda su vida…nunca olvidaran…


	2. Recuerdos

**Disculpen el retraso, pero habia decidido re-escribir los fics pero por falta de tiempo y de inspiración… y de animos no lo habia echo. Lamento mucho lo sucedido. No puedo re-escribir el primer capitulo, ya que podria desconcertar a quienes si lo leyeron. Pero prometo que actualizare mas seguido, y los capitulos seran mas largos y con mas trama. Por el momento les dejo aquí el segundo…**

nos vemos abajo.

**  
--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos.**

Después de un agotador dia de compras, nuestros amigos se deciden ir a descanzar, y quizas pensar un poco en las fiestas venideras. a la mañana siguiente nuestro samurai es el primero en abrir los ojos, la ventana abierta deja entrar una luz calida en la habitación, el samurai se levanta y echa un vistaso a su alrededor…

sus ojos le muestran una habitación de un estilo medieval, todas las camas bien adornadas y con dosel, salvo la suya, claro, porque la habia quitado ni bien entraron al cuarto, un pequeño tocador junto a la cama de la princesa, que dormia frente a syaoran, ya que el joven guerrero la vigilaba cada vez que podia…frente suyo, la bola de arroz y el joven mago, durmiendo placidamente…junto a ellos un pequeño librero con libros tan antiguos que habian llamado la atención del mago…pero a kurogane le molestaba un poco el ambiente… demasiado principesco, decia…

mientras salia sigilosamente de la habitación, pudo ver un monton de bolsas escondidas debajo de las camas y en el librero… y en ese momento recordo las palabras de fye…

_**si, creo que todos hemos comprado regalos, excepto kuro-wan wan, que no se si le gustaran…-**_

fruncio el ceño, quien se creia ese magucho para hablar asi?, bueno era cierto que no habia comprado regalos, bueno, aun no, pero lo haria solo porque le habia tomado cariño al grupo… pero eso de que le gustaban, no, los regalos ya no eran motivo de alegria para el, al menos no desde aquella vez….

flash back

Tokio, ah que bello lugar, en un templo japones cercano, se ve un ambiente de fiesta y toda la gente estaba muy animada…tras una puerta al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un joven samurai sosteniendo un regalo entre sus manos, la razon? estaban celebrando un cumpleaños en aquel entonces…

- si le doy este regalo… se fijara en mi? – se preguntaba sonrojado…- tonto!!!- dijo al tiempo que se golpeaba la cabeza – eso nunca pasara… ella es la princesa y yo….

_**yo solo soy un estorbo…  
**_

- solo un samurai – dijo una voz femenina a su espalda… 

_**Adoro esto de aparecer oportunamente….**_

- gracias por recordarmelo, kaoru – dijo el samurai volteando y mirando fijamente a la ninja, que era la guardaespaldas de la princesa…

kurogane miro a la que en ese entonces era su mejor amiga, kaoru souma, una ninja bien entrenada, de cabellos castaños y cortos, vestida con ropa de su profesion, obviamente, pero tan bien arreglada que era un orgullo verla…ella era la unica que conocia los sentimientos de kuro hacia la princesa…siguieron mirandose fijamente hasta el silencio fue roto

- hazlo, kuro – dijo kaoru

- hacer que? – dijo kurogane, escondiendo el regalo atrás de el  
**  
**_**como si no fuera obvio…**_

- kuro… te conosco bien, y se que el regalo que tienes escondido es para tomoyo hime – dijo sonriendo la ninja  
**  
**_**espero que se lo de, este kurogane es demasiado obstinado..  
**_

- esto…. yo… - dijo sonrojado 

- daselo – dijo firmemente la ninja, sorprendiendo al samurai 

- que? ahora? 

- si!!!! ahora… antes de que acabe la fiesta – dijo kaoru y le dio un patadon a kurogane, empujandolo dentro de la habitación

el samurai entro nervioso a la habitación, todo estaba bellamente decorado, con jarrones gigantes en cada esquina, llenos de grandes ramos de sakuras que dejaban un bello aroma en su interior… habian varios grupos de jóvenes en las esquinas y tambien varias chicas.. pero ninguna se comparaba a la que estaba en el centro de la habitación

en el centro, se encontraba una silla alta, adornada bellamente con ornamentos de oro y plata… sentada en ella, estaba una de las princesas mas hermosas de japon… tomoyo, con su cabello largo color azabache con morado, y sus ojos color amatista habian cautivado a muchos, en especial a nuestro samurai, en esa ocasión llevaba un vestido en tonos morados, que convinaban estupendamente con el fisico de la princesa

- debo ser valiente – se decia mientras caminaba hacia la princesa 

_**debo ser valiente… debo ser valiente…. Debo ser… demonios! Creo que enfrentar demonios es mas sencillo que esto…**__  
_

- se fuerte kuro – lo animaba kaoru, desde la puerta de la habitación  
**  
**_**ademas que puede salir mal?**__  
_

- si – dijo nuestro samurai, mientras se acercaba a tomoyo – to… to… tomoyo hime? 

- hai, que deseas kuro - dijo la amatista sonriente 

- yo…. tengo algo para usted…- kurogane se disponia a darle el regalo cuando precipitadamente un chico rubio lo choco…  
_  
_- tommy!! tommy!!! ya llegue!!!- dijo el rubio, haciendo que el regalo de kurogane se cayera al piso y se rompiera en pedazos… 

- maldita sea!!!- dijo kurogane mirando los pedazos  
**  
**_**mierda! Mierda…justo lo que me faltaba… bueno kurogane no hay mas que hacer aquí.. vamonos..**_

- ahh? que pasa? – pregunto el rubio, sin darse cuenta de nada 

- que que pasa??? rompiste el regalo para la princesa!!!- dijo kaoru, en defensa de su amigo, ya que este solo miraba al piso, al ver su regalo hecho pedasos

_**kurogane.. por favor reacciona…**_

- regalo?? regalo de kien?- pregunto el rubio, muy altaneramente 

- winner – kun, ya basta – dijo tomoyo 

- mio!!! algun problema??? – dijo el samurai furioso – pero de todos modos ya no sirve ahora… - dijo suspirando de rabia kurogane… como pudo pasar esto? su regalo… hecho pedasos… hecho mil pedasos… 

- bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta… lastima – dijo winner riendo orgullosamente 

- kuro… - dijo tomoyo preocupada, ya k el samurai no la miraba a la cara 

- tommy, de que te preocupas? – dijo el rubio – solo es el regalo de un samurai… SOLO ESO… 

- retractate!!! – grito kaoru, al momento en el que el samurai se levantaba 

- ya no importa… - dijo kurogane – ya no importa nada…. – buenas noches – dijo el samurai mirando a la princesa – me retiro…

tomoyo no atinaba a responder nada… solo miro como el samurai lentamente salia del cuarto, siendo observado por todos los invitados, la mayoria con una actitud parecida a la de winner… quien se creia este samurai para hacer semejante problema?

desde ese momento kurogane odio los regalos, ya que no significaban nada, solo una perdida de tiempo, ya que al ver en aquella ocasión como la princesa no hizo nada al respecto, decidio que sus sentimientos no valian para ninguna persona, y por lo tanto no debia dar una parte de ellos en un regalo.. nunca mas..

fin del flash back

Ahora nuestro samurai se encontraba en una tienda por departamentos, comprando regalos, quien sabe que con el paso del tiempo quizas alguien habria logrado que su corazon sintiera algo otra vez? quien sabe…

_**repitanme por que hago esto…**_**   
**  
- por quedar bien con ellos, si por eso  
**  
**_**realmente estas seguro? No les habras tomado cariño?**__  
_  
- cariño.. no no es posible, yo no tengo cariño a nadie..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

por otro lado estaba sakura con moko-chan caminando entre las estanterías del mercado de shappire…

- sakura ha comprado regalos muy bonitos puu!! – decia mokona mientras saltaba de un lado a otro…

- gracias moko-chan, solo espero que a ellos les gusten sus regalos

_**En especial a shaoran, claro**_

Se sonrojo al pensar esto y estaba caminando distraidamente cuando oyo una voz que la llamaba…

-señorita, señorita, venga por favor.. acerquese.. tengo noticias para usted

-hoe? – dijo sakura volteando para encontrar que cerca de ella habia una tienda con una joven hermosa, de cabello ondulado y una bola de cristal, que estaba llamandola con la mano  
_**  
me estara llamando en verdad a mi?  
**_  
- si, sakura, la llamo a usted…

_**acerquese niña.. tengo que avisarla del peligro**_

sakura se acerco con curiosidad, en especial porque la intrigaba como esta extraña mujer sabia su nombre.

- como sabe mi nombre? 

- yo te he visto en mi bola de cristal, a ti y a tus amigos y a tu peluche parlante…

- moko-chan no es un peluche parlante.. puu!! – dijo este enojado

- es solo una broma, pero tengo que advertirles… sobre ellos

- ellos? – preguntaron al unisono..

la joven solo sonrio puso las manos en la bola de cristal y de un momento se lleno de un aura luminosa…  
_**  
escuchen viajeros  
en peligro estan  
en la ciudad de rojo y oro  
a la media noche  
cuando muere el año..  
el poder oculto notaran  
y sino lo recuperan a tiempo  
la desgracia caera…  
solo puedo darles una pista  
confien en las aves  
ellas los guiaran  
atravez del gran misterio  
de esta ciudad…  
rapido, se hace tarde,  
sino la oscuridad nos tragara…**_  
_**y dolor y desdicha a shappire traerán  
solo ustedes pueden descubrir  
el misterio de los doce deseos..  
buena suerte…  
**_  
el aura desaparecio misteriosamente, y la chica se quedo perpleja unos momentos antes de reaccionar.

- tuve esta vision pocos dias antes, sabia que tenia que encontrarte ni bien llegaras a shappire

- a que poder se refiere?

_**hablara de una de mis plumas??...**_**  
**  
- no lo se, no esta muy clara la vision, solo ten cuidado sakura, y sigue las pistas…

sakura siguió caminando hasta la posada pensando en la profecia dicha por la joven… tenia miedo, ya que relacionaba el poder con sus plumas, y no queria que nadie en esta ciudad saliera dañado

lo que no sabia es que habia alguien quien queria dañarla, y miraba desde gran altura a la pequeña sakura mientras esta se alejaba. Mientras que sobre el… las doce campanadas de la iglesia central, sonaban una tras otra.. indicando que el dia.. ya estaba cerca. 

**Bueno! Aquí termino el capitulo de hoy, como notaran el pobrecito de kurorin tiene algunos problemas con los regalos por hechos pasados. No me maten por crear a winner, se que es un pesado. Por otra parte, queria dar mas detalles sobre la profecia que acechaba a la ciudad de shappire, he ahí la razon por la que en este capitulo no protagonizan fye ni mi shaorancito.**

bueno, ahora a contestar los reviews (como si fueran muchos.. ke triste)

**kmilits: lo siento por no haberla continuado, me habia descuidado completamente de todas mis historias, aquí esta la continuación. Y lamento decirte, que lo de quien le regalo la katana a kurogane. Vendra en el siguiente capitulo, te llevaras una sorpresa al descubrirlo, espero**

**fiorellanime: fionime, gracias por leer el fic, sabes que tus opiniones las considero importantes para seguir adelante. Sobre lo que compro… o comprara kurorin es un secreto, pero es uno que te emocionara tanto a ti como a mi. Fye.. no sabemos si dejara de ser lindo algun dia? Tendra su secreto de belleza? hay que averiguarlo..**

**Yoshiki-kun: si, te queria comentar que si es un kuro/fye pero tambien un saku/shao asi que voi a tratar de darle protagonismo a las dos parejas, espero que te guste la idea. **

**  
****GRavity Girl: tienes razon, se escucha genial.. ohh fue un buen enganche.. xD naaa. Era el efecto perfecto para continuar la historia.**

bueno eso es todo por hoy.. espero que el capitulo les haya gustado!!.. y por favor dejen reviews!! Ke a su escritora eso la motiva a seguir adelante..

besos y abrazos  
choco midori


	3. Disculpas aceptadas?

Disculpen el atraso, queridos(as) que toman su tiempito de leer mi fic n-n

**Disculpen el atraso, queridos(as) que toman su tiempito de leer mi fic n-n. Hubo un problema con el formateo de una computadora... y avergonzada la falta de memoria para recordar mi contraseña en fanfiction. Les pido mis disculpas!!**

En la semana que viene ya tendrán el siguiente capitulo, un poco mas largo, como lo prometí. Ahora los agradecimientos a:

**Ninor-san:** gracias, disculpa por dejarte en ascuas, el siguiente capitulo ya esta muy cerca, solo falta terminarlo y darle alguna coordinación con el tiempo, que si se han dado cuenta, en el fic transcurre muy rápido n.nU.

**kmilits:** si no hubiera sido por ti, creo que me hubiera olvidado que tenia fics que escribir, y si habrá mas kuro/fye así como saku/syao para que la historia no quede desigual. Ah, y como dato extra, los regalos de kuro son algo especiales, todos se sorprenderán!!.

**Darl Lady:** saludos a ti también, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. Gracias.

**Neon-san:** jaja. Gracias por el comment, mm no se si incluiré yaoi, creo que esta vez no, porque me enfocare mas en romance... comedia y magia. Pero me diste las ganas de hacer un yaoi. Quizás al terminar este fic… se me de por hacer uno.

**Darkness:** jaja. Algo así, porque estaba jugando zelda antes de escribir, interesante que notes el detalle. Y si, sobre los regalos ya vendrá, quizás en el séte capi o en el que venga, pero ya vendrá.

**Fiorellanime:** fio-chan!! n.nU. Se que kuro-puu es sexy xD xD. Pero así esta escrita su vida y así será... de lo contrario no hubiera…. hey! Casi lo digo, me guardare los secretos del fic, sufre xDDD. La predicción es un gran enigma que cubrirá toda la ciudad, jojo. Espero seguirte leyendo por estos lares.

**Ahora para que no maten a esta olvidadiza autora… unos adelantos del siguiente capitulo: Conflictos y el deseo de una sirvienta**

_**- ¿que miras ahora, kurenai? ¿Otra vez a la chiquilla?**_

- el tiempo se ha detenido….

- syaoran - kun, syaoran - kun ¿Dónde estas? Syaoran!!

- creo que llego el momento de dar rienda a mi magia otra vez….

- yo soy misao, sirvienta de la srta. Freya… a sus órdenes.

**Espero que no me quieran matar…  
los veo en el séte capitulo.**

Besos y abrazos.  
Choco Midori.


End file.
